


Grounded^2

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson needs a favor. Unfortunately, Damian Wayne isn't supposed to leave the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded^2

“Do you have something against doors?” That’s how it started— two hours ago, when Damian heard tapping on his window. He’d been relaxing in his room with a cup of tea, Alfred’s copy of _The Collected Works of William Shakespeare_ , and zero intention of breaking any rules.  
But then Grayson climbed into his room. Really, who else would it be?  
“Only when I’m trying to be sneaky.” Dick grinned at him as he slid inside. “Is Bruce around?”  
“No.” Batman was on patrol. By himself. Damian didn’t care about that— if his father wanted to leave him behind, that was his business. A mistake, yes, but one he didn’t feel the need to challenge.  
“Great, go get your costume.”  
“What?”  
“Costume. You know, cape and boots?” Grayson sank down onto Damian’s bed and started paging through his abandoned book. “I need your help with something. Let’s go.”  
“I’m not supposed to leave the house.”  
“Wow! It must be Tuesday.”  
“Shut up.” Damian yanked back his novel and set it on his desk. He’d probably lost his page now. Fantastic. “If you need help, call Drake.”  
“Yeah, that’s not gonna work.” Grayson traced a rectangle in the air with both his hands. “I got a heating vent that’s like, this big, and you’re the only one that’ll fit through.”  
“A heating vent,” Damian repeated.  
“What? Even I have limits.”  
“Uh huh.”  
Were he to be perfectly honest with himself, Damian might admit that he didn’t want to stay in. Of course he wanted to be on patrol— that was the only thing he really did, the only time he actually saw people and went outside. He was getting tired of his father leaving without him, which is why he snuck out so often. Unfortunately, that just fueled the cycle.  
“Look, you know I want to come, but I have to stay here.”  
“Damian.” Grayson put a hand over his face. “Come on. I promise this won’t take long. He won’t even notice.”  
“He’s Batman.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Grayson was starting to get that look in his eyes, the one that meant he was about to tell a story. “Do you know what I think?”  
“Please don’t.”  
“I think you should go for it.”  
“No.”  
“Because when I was Robin—”  
“Oh my GOD, I _know_.”  
“No you don’t, I haven’t told this one—”  
“I guarantee you have.” Damian slapped his bookmark into the first creased page he could find. “Whatever, I’m coming. Give me a minute.”  
And despite his misgivings, he left.

Two hours later, they were back at the manor, sitting in the living room and facing Bruce’s wrath. He’d caught them coming over the fence— Damian wasn’t sure how he’d known they were there. Maybe Batman really did have some kind of superpower.  
“Honestly, Damian, following instructions is not that hard, and I know you’re mature enough to understand me when I say _‘stay in the house.’_ ” Batman had his cowl pulled back, cape trailing behind him as he paced up and down the floor. “I don’t care how much training you have, if you keep going out by yourself, there will be a day where I don’t get to catch you _because you will be dead._ Is that what you want?”  
Across the room, Grayson cleared his throat. “You know he wasn’t by himself, right?”  
“And you—” Bruce whirled on Grayson, who shot a look back at Damian and mouthed ‘whoops’.  
“—Even though you no longer live under my roof, that does _not_ mean you’re no longer under my command. I’m trying to protect him, Dick. I know you understand that.”  
Grayson shrugged. “Yeah.”  
“Good.” Bruce turned back to Damian. “You’re grounded.”  
“I’m already grounded.”  
“Then you’re—” Batman paused, then threw his hands in the air. “I don’t even— Fine.” He stormed out the door. “You’re still grounded.”  
The two of them sat in silence for a few moments after he was gone. Damian wasn’t sure what to say.  
“You’re a horrible influence. You know that, right?”  
“Oh yeah.” Grayson pulled himself out of his armchair. “I know. It’s part of my charm.”  
Damian snorted.  
“Come on, that wasn’t even bad.”  
“You don’t have to live with him.”  
“True.” He offered Damian a hand. “Anyway. What are you up to for the rest of the night?”  
“The hell if I know.”  
“Do you want to rent a movie? I think I owe you a favor.”


End file.
